


Pagar el precio

by Are_SF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_SF/pseuds/Are_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam le costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva personalidad de su hermano. Cuando hizo el trato con aquellos vampiros pasó por alto un pequeño detalle: la sed de sangre es algo inherente a un ser así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagar el precio

Posó la lengua en el afilado cuchillo, lamió la sangre que había en él y se la tragó.

\- ¿De verdad es necesario que hagas eso, Dean?

A Sam le costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva personalidad de su hermano. Cuando hizo el trato con aquellos vampiros pasó por alto un pequeño detalle: la sed de sangre es algo inherente a un ser así. Pero Sammy no podía imaginar una vida sin Dean. Sabía que su plan era desesperado, sabía que hacía mal, pero aún así siguió adelante. Una noche llevó a su hermano a una guarida infestada de chupasangres, logró desarmarle y dejarle a merced de las criaturas. Uno tras otro fueron hundiendo los colmillos en el desnudo cuello de Dean, chupando de él hasta casi dejarle seco y, de no ser por Sam, habrían absorbido hasta su último hálito de vida. 

\- Malditos puercos, dejadle ya, ¿queréis matarle?

A empujones llegó hasta su hermano, se abrazó a él llorando como cuando era pequeño y le besó en la mejilla - “Dean, mírame... ¿estás ahí?”. En ese mismo instante supo que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba hecho. La eternidad para Dean a cambio de un poco de carne fresca. “Tampoco será para tanto” había pensado Sam, pero cuando tuvo que entregar a las chicas, entregar sus vidas a aquella gente, le flaquearon las fuerzas. Estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, de renunciar a la salvación de Dean y morir junto a él cuando llegara el momento, pero era egoísta, muy egoísta, quería tenerle a su lado, tenerle siempre. Era consciente de que no era una idea brillante, cualquier cazador experto sabría deshacerse de un vampiro, pero si había algo en el mundo que Sam sabía hacer bien era defender lo suyo, lo había aprendido con los años. “Conmigo estarás a salvo” - le había dicho después de besarle, con la cara empapada en lágrimas y viendo como su hermano se desangraba en sus brazos.

Cuando Dean volvió a abrir los ojos ya no era el mismo, Sam lo notó en su mirada. Aún así subió al Impala, colocó a su hermano en el asiento trasero y condujo por la autopista durante horas, mirando de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, esperando que Dean se recuperara. A las tres de la madrugada paró el coche en un pequeño motel, igual que tantos otros, pidió una habitación y ayudó a Dean a llegar hasta ella. Le acostó en la cama y se quedó mirándole, deseando que le hablara, que hiciera alguna broma sobre lo blandengue que era su hermano pequeño o el horrible gusto musical que tenía. Recordaba haber estado allí sentado, en aquel incómodo sillón de piel, casi hasta el amanecer. Dean no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de un salto, se acercó a él y le dió un abrazo. Sam jamás había llorado tanto, ni siquiera cuando le arrebataron a su novia envuelta en llamas, ver así a su hermano, la persona a la que más amaba, le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar. 

Los meses siguientes los dedicaron a aprender juntos todos los secretos de la nueva no-vida de Dean: el mejor horario para cazar a sus presas, la manera de poder salir en pleno día sin achicharrarse (“¿ves Sammy? Joss tenía razón” - le había dicho después de poner a prueba el “método de la manta” utilizado por Spike en alguna ocasión) y, sobre todo, a mantener aquello en secreto. “Nadie puede saberlo ¿te enteras Dean? Nadie”.

Había pasado un año y todavía se despertaba deseando que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Pero no era así, aquello estaba ocurriendo realmente, estaba ayudando a su hermano a beber sangre humana, acechando a chicas indefensas en la oscuridad. Habían conseguido controlar la dosis para no tener que matarlas, las arrastraban a un callejón solitario y Sam las sujetaba mientras Dean les mordía los muslos, los pechos, les pasaba la lengua por todo el cuerpo y se divertía un buen rato con ellas. Aquellos rituales le ponían caliente hasta límites insospechados. Una noche al llegar a la habitación Dean se abalanzó sobre Sam, le redujo al instante y, de rodillas sobre él, sacó una enorme erección de sus pantalones, se la metió a Sammy en la boca y continuó moviéndose hasta correrse sobre la cálida lengua del pequeño de los Winchester. “Papá estaría orgulloso de ti", fueron sus únicas palabras. Aquello desconcertó a Sam más aún que la sucia violación de su intimidad a la que acababa de someterle Dean. No contestó, no se quejó, lo cierto es que le había gustado y siempre estaba dispuesto a complacer a su hermano cuando éste así lo quería. Una vez se metió desnudo en la cama de Dean y comenzó a masturbarse junto a él, quería hacerle el amor, darle más placer del que ninguna de esas zorras a las que mordía podría darle jamás, pero Dean le apartó de su lado, le echó de su cama y le dijo que NUNCA volviera a hacerlo. Su papel en aquella extraña ecuación estaba claro y Dean se encargaba de recordárselo cada día... varias veces. Le penetraba ferozmente sin ayuda de condones o lubricantes, le encantaba oirle gritar. Esparcía su semen ardiente dentro de Sammy y volvía a penetrarle a los pocos minutos. Cuando comenzaba a sangrar pasaba la lengua por las nalgas de su hermanito y la introducía en su ano, dilatado y al rojo vivo. Algunas veces Sam lloraba y otras simplemente disfrutaba mientras podía. Cuando a Dean se le calmaba aquel ansia volvía a ser el de siempre, bueno, al menos se le parecía bastante.

Así había sido la vida de los Winchester desde aquella fatídica noche. Ahora, después de matar a otro demonio, el segundo en tres días, a Sammy le venían estos pensamientos a la cabeza. Miraba a Dean, en éxtasis mientras chupaba la hoja de la daga, y recordaba con nostalgia los días en que su hermano mayor se preocupaba por él, cuidaba de él. Dean le miró fijamente - “no es necesario Sammy, pero me encanta” - y siguió lamiendo y mordiendo la hoja oxidada hasta cortarse la lengua. Entonces Sam lo vió claro, había hecho lo posible por mantener a su hermano con vida, pero aquel ya no era su hermano, ni siquiera era humano. Sacó una estaca del maletero, avanzó hasta Dean y se paró ante él.

\- ¿Qué haces, Sammy? - soltó una sonora carcajada.  
\- Lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...

Levantó el brazo y se acercó a Dean, éste le agarró por la cintura y le atrajo hacia él – “vaaaamos, clávame eso, estúpido, es lo único que podrás meterme en el cuerpo” - volvió a reir. El vampiro que había en él se abrió camino con ímpetu, sacó los colmillos y mordió a Sam en los labios, que comenzaron a sangrar profusamente. Las últimas lágrimas que Sammy derramaría por su hermano asomaron a las comisuras de sus párpados. Exhaló un suspiro amargo y breve e impulsó la estaca, con todas sus fuerzas, hacia el pecho de Dean. Los gritos de dolor que emitió durante varios minutos no hirieron tanto a Sam como la mirada de decepción e incredulidad que invadía los ojos de Dean mientras iba apagándose. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo. El cuerpo de Dean empezó a descomponerse, Sam cerró los ojos y quedó inmóvil durante largo rato.

Los primeros rayos de sol incidieron en su cara, quemando la carne y derritiéndola como cera. El dolor era insoportable, podía notar como algo dentro de él se quebraba, le abandonaba. Instantes antes de convertirse en una bestia decidió que aquello debía ser su final, Dean ya no estaba ¿qué sentido tenía entonces la vida? Permaneció tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose y gimiendo, recordando a su hermano. La agonía se extendió más de lo que esperaba - “¿esto es lo que ha sentido Dean?” - pensó, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

El polvo del desierto comenzó a mezclarse con el de sus huesos mientras un Buick negro pasaba por la carretera a toda velocidad, ajeno a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si Dean no hubiera prometido su alma a cambio de la vida de Sammy, quizás... pero eso era algo que ya nunca sabrían.


End file.
